The Odd Girl and the Celestial Spirit
---- "Hmm... I don't know which one to pick though. They're both great." A girl with black hair was picking which dress to buy from an armory. "Well... this dress is said to increase your magic a lot." The girl showed her a blue dress. "While this one grants you more speed and strength." The girl showed her a pink dress. "I know but I can't decide which one to pick. Those dresses are so beautiful... I'll just keep this outfit. It suits me anyway." The girl walks away and puts the dresses back to where she found them and walks away from the store. "Man... I couldn't get a single thing I need to train. And I don't even have a sparring partner to train with." The girl then notices someone with pink skin and decides to walk to her. "Excuse me? Who are you?" Ashley Reynolds turned to look at the other girl. She blinked once as if surprised by the remark before speaking. “I’m Ashley! Nice to meet you!” She said with a grin, grabbing and shaking Matilda’s hand vigorously. "Uh... thanks. My name is Matilda Suzuki. It's nice to meet you two." Matilda stopped the handshake because her hand was hurt. "Man... you have one good handshake. It almost broke my hand." Matilda started to put her coat on and then grab her spear. "I haven't seen you around... you must be from another guild and not Dragon Gunfire. What guild are you from Ashley?" Matilda sat down on a chair and then waited for an answer. "I'm from the best guild, Anaesi Ars. Part of its Super Rookies." Ashley replied in elation, sticking two fingers up in a peace sign. "Well... Dragon Gunfire accepts anyone but since you're part of Anaesi Ars, I guess we'll just have to be friends instead of guildmates... Just kidding. We're best friends." Matilda giggled and then asked her a question. "Want to spar with me, Ashley?" Ashley considered, "I dunno, I'm supposed to meet Cal at the train station in an hour or two... But I guess I can do a quick one!" She looked around at the crowded pedestrian area. "We should probably go somewhere else though." "I know a good place. There's a meadow near the train station. You and I can train there." Matilda grabbed Ashley's hand and took her to the meadow getting ready to train. "I really need training. I haven't been training for a while ever since I met a boy getting hunted down for an experiment." Matilda sat down and started to meditate. Ashley stretched, making sure she was ready to go at an instant. “The Super Rookies train a lot, Miss Kosui asks us to take it easy sometimes but that’s boring you know?” "Really? My master sometimes teaches me about controlling my magic ever since I overused it and destroyed my village." Matilda continues on meditating then gets up. "Let's begin. " She gets her spear and points it towards her. "Are you ready?" Ashley smiled and curled her fists, “Take your best shot.” "Wolf Stance: Wind Wedge!" Matilda starts to enhance her spear with wind energy coming from the wind itself then rushes towards Ashley with the spear pointing straight towards her. As Matilda charged, Ashley crouched. As soon as she got close, Ashley leaped into the air and above her attack. Still airborne, Ashley prepared a downward ax kick as she descended upon Matilda. Matilda blocked the kick with her spear and then waits till she lands on the floor. "Gonna be hard to try to defeat me. Tiger Stance: Rock Smash!" Matilda swings her scythe to in front of her then charges straight towards her the slams the ground with sheer force causing cracks to appear on the ground. Ashley lunged in a diagonal line forward, dodging the spear. Her arm reached out, grabbing the spear and picking it up with Matilda still attached. She swung her arms, throwing Matilda towards the broken ground in an attempt to disarm her. To avoid getting hurt, Matilda lets go of her spear and lands on her feet in front of the broken ground. "Well... that was smart. Throw my spear to the ground." Ashley twirled the spear around, "Your magic is connected to this, right? So if you don't have it. It means I win!" "Really?" Matilda sat down then starts to meditate her power causing a magical aura to surround her. This time, Ashley didn't give Matilda the opportunity to meditate. A pink magic seal formed on the ground in front of Matilda. "PINK FIST!" Ashley chanted. Four fists shot forward from the seal, rocketing towards Matilda's prone form from four angles. "Wait! I forfeit! I'm done! I gotta go back to my guild now!" Matilda ran away forgetting her spear. "Can I have my spear back please!?" "Oh," Ashley said, her spell halting and dissipating. She looked slightly disappointed. "Here then, I've gotta go soon anyway." She threw Matilda her spear and put her hands in her pockets. Category:Vidle Category:Roleplay Category:RP